Fluorescein, such as fluorescein sodium, is a dye that is widely used as a diagnostic tool in the field of ophthalmology and optometry, and benoxinate, such as benoxinate hydrochloride, is local anesthetic that is also used in ophthalmology. The combination of fluorescein and benoxinate, such as fluorescein sodium and benoxinate hydrochloride, is used in various applications related to the eye, such as tonometry, gonioscopy, removal of corneal foreign bodies and other short corneal or conjunctival procedures.